How To Train Your Bakugan
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: "My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Besides, it's not like my father cares about me or what could happen out there. So I helped my friends create this cool new game called Bakugan after these weird transforming marbles and cards fell from the sky. As a Darkus Attribute player myself, I hope to become one of the best. This is our story."
1. Prologue

_***I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, and I don't own Bakugan Battle Brawlers!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Bakugan field open!" = Normal Speech

'_Bakugan BRAWL!' = Thoughts_

"**Ability card activate!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**Prologue + Opening Song**_

* * *

"_My whole life changed one day when all these random cards started raining down everywhere. At first, they seemed harmless enough, so a bunch of us kids invented this cool new game."_

_Two small marbles, one white with golden yellow accents and one brown with sandy orange accents, landed on one of the cards and popped open. In a marvelous flash of brown and white light, the tiny baubles were replaced with giant creatures that greatly resembled the marbles that had popped open earlier. The white and yellow one was a humanoid falcon, and the other was a menacing looking humanoid with gigantic hands that had sharp claws at the tips of his fingers._

"_That's when we realized these cards weren't so harmless after all. They were packed with incredible powers from another world!"_

_A boy with messy brown hair, lightly tanned skin and brown eyes flashed across the screen in various heroic poses before his face was cropped off and moved into a corner of the screen. He wears red and yellow clothing with a pair of green shades resting atop his head._

"_My name is Dan, and together with my friends Runo…"_

_Runo is a girl with long cyan blue hair that's done up in twin pigtails, fair skin, and green eyes. She was wearing a yellow short sleeved top that shows her midriff, a white skirt, and maroon gloves that have no fingers and extend to just below her elbows._

"_...Marucho…"_

_Marucho is a young boy with blonde hair, light blue eyes, and light skin. He wears a pair of red rimmed eyeglasses, a white shirt, a pair of blue shorts and sneakers, and has a black dot in the center of his forehead._

"_...Julie…"_

_Julie is a girl who appears the same age as Dan and Runo, maybe a couple months older. She wears a pink ensemble which is a stark contrast to her dark skin, long silver hair, and dark gray eyes._

"_Not to mention 'Mister Hot shot' himself, Shun…"_

_Shun is a young man who appears to have an appearance that makes him look similar to a ninja. He has a lean build, tan skin, long black hair done in a low ponytail and brown eyes. He wears form fitting clothes that consists of a purple vest over a forest green muscle shirt, and a pair of black pants from what we can see._

"_...Our resident Bakugan shadow, Hiccup…"_

_Hiccup is a young lad who has fair skin, dull green eyes, and messy auburn hair. He's a bit on the skinny side, but he does indeed have quite a bit of physical strength despite his appearance. He wears a pair of red sunglasses with black lenses, a small black jacket with white trim over a black muscle shirt, a pair of black pants with a belt around his waist, and a pair of white sneakers with black stripes on them._

"_...And Alice…"_

_Alice is a rather pretty teenage girl with wavy orange hair, fair skin and brown eyes. She wears a green blouse under a yellow dress and a pair of white shorts._

"_...We are… __**THE BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS!"**_

Dan and Marucho flipped over a pair of cards in their hands as they faced off against their opponents in a Bakugan Battle.

"_Bakugan: one goal, two worlds!"_

* * *

_What're you gonna do?_

_The odds are stacked against you._

_Backed against the wall._

_Gotta give it your all!_

_(Aa-aa aa-aa aa-aa)_

_This is the final stand!_

_(Aa-aa aa-aa aa-aa)_

_The power's in your hand!_

_Two worlds collide on the inside!_

_You gotta fight for what's right_

_Before it's gone, gone, gone!_

_**THIS IS BAKUGAN!**_

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**This is an experimental story that's been done in honor of the original Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Only this one features Hiccup as the Brawler of Darkus, as I like to call it. So, here's what I've got for the story so far, starting off by listing the main characters and their partner Bakugan.**_

* * *

_**Dan: Pyrus Elemental (Partner: Pyrus Dragonoid/Drago)**_

_**Runo: Haos Elemental (Partner: Haos Tigrera)**_

_**Marucho: Aquos Elemental (Partner: Aquos Preyas)**_

_**Julie: Subterra Elemental (Partner: Subterra Gorem)**_

_**Shun: Ventus Elemental (Partner: Ventus Skyrus)**_

_**Hiccup: Darkus Elemental (Partner: Darkus Hydranoid)**_

_**Alice: Undecided Bakugan Element (accepting suggestions)**_

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for reading. Please don't forget to vote on my poll if you haven't already. And as I'll say…**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	2. Problems of a Hiccup

_**Looks like this story has some people who are looking out for it. Well, here's another chapter for you all to read. Then I'm off to work on some of my other stories until things get sorted out. Read on, folks!**_

_***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon, or Bakugan!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Bakugan field open!" = Normal Speech

_'Bakugan BRAWL!' = Thoughts_

**"Ability card activate!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**Problems of a Hiccup**_

* * *

Another day at middle school it was for the students. The same boring routine every day. Enter, go to homeroom, get your books for class, sit through boring lectures, lunch, more lectures, go home, do homework, repeat. That's all it's ever been for all of the students. And right now, one student in particular was busy trying to get his books from his locker so he could get to his next class on time.

The operative word being 'trying'.

"Snotlout, just get out of my face for once today. I have to get to class, and all you're doing is making all of us late." Hiccup said, irritated with his brutish cousin.

Snotlout Jorgenson is Hiccup's cousin and the biggest tormentor of his in his life. The boy has a naturally pale skin color, brown hair that's been slicked back with noticeable sideburns, and blue eyes that show nothing but scorn towards his cousin. He's got a good amount of muscle on him due to being the captain of the school's football team, but with that muscle comes a severely low intellect and a big ego to match. Snotlout wears a red leather jacket over a dark green shirt, red cargo pants, and yellow sneakers that symbolize his affiliation with the Pyrus element in Bakugan.

Then there are those in Snotlout's little gang. All of them some of the more popular kids in school. And that popularity has gotten to their heads as they began to see Hiccup as the weakest and dweebiest kid in the school. So they've made it their mission to torment him at every presentable opportunity. And like Hiccup and his only friends, these guys are also Bakugan players. Snotlout is obviously a Pyrus user.

Then there's Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup's former crush that slowly died as she kept up her tormenting of him. Not to mention her perfectionist attitude. Every time he did something, she'd always find fault in whatever he did and never accepted him for who he was. To her, if he wasn't perfect at what he does, he's not worth her time.

Astrid has fair skin, long blonde hair that she keeps done up in a braid, and blue eyes. She wears a blue sleeveless shirt with horizontal stripes, a golden yellow colored skirt that goes to above her knees, and a pair of white capri pants underneath. She also wears brown shoes, and is the Haos Bakugan user of her group. And if there's one thing she loves doing, it's slamming Darkus Bakugan and dissing the players that love them. It's one reason why her group doesn't have a player who uses Darkus Bakugan yet. She explicitly said that only when a Darkus player defeats her team of Haos Bakugan, Darkus players would not be allowed to join. And even then, they'll need the approval of the entire group.

Next in the group is another boy who is quite stout and bulky for his age. It used to be all fat with the muscles being mostly on his arms, but ever since he started working out more, most of that fat has been replaced by muscle. He has blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin that has a slight tan to it. He wears a dark blue muscle shirt, a pair of black cargo shorts held up by a brown belt, and a pair of black boots. He also wears blue tinted leather wrappings on his forearms to stand out a little more among the crowd, and has a pouch on his belt that holds his own guidebook to the various Bakugan and multiple strategies he could implement for almost any scenario. This boy is Fishlegs Ingerman, the group's main strategist and their Aquos attribute player.

Then there's the twins, Tuffnut Thorston and Ruffnut Thorston. Tuffnut is the boy of the two and is one of the toughest Subterra Bakugan players of his generation. He has long dirty blonde hair that's done up in dreadlocks, tan skin, and blue eyes. He's tall and thin like Hiccup, but unlike Hiccup, Tuffnut has much more lean muscle on his bones as opposed to being what he calls a 'talking fishbone'. Tuffnut wears a sandy orange vest over a dark brown T-shirt, a pair of khaki cargo pants, and a pair of brown boots. He also wears a helmet that he designed during a history project on viking culture. It was the only project he and his sister willingly did any work on. And bonus, they actually got a good grade for it.

...Actually, they each got a B-, but it is an improvement from their usual grade point average.

His fraternal twin sister, Ruffnut, is the Ventus attribute player of the group and their currently final member. Like her brother, Ruffnut has blonde hair and blue eyes, but her hair is is done up in two large braids going down over the front of her torso and two smaller braids on the sides of her head, and it's actually cleaner than her brother's because, believe it or not, she actually cares about her personal hygiene. Even if she does put fish oil in her hair on occasion. Her skin is also a shade paler than her brother's. She wears a viking helmet similar to her brother's from their earlier project, along with wearing a green dress with a pair of black pants underneath, brown leather wrappings on her forearms, and a pair of brown boots. She's as of yet undefeated as a Ventus Bakugan player.

Snotlout just laughed obnoxiously and shoved Hiccup hard enough to make him hit his back against the door to his locker.

"What are you gonna do to stop me, Useless?" taunted Snotlout. "You're nothing compared to me and the gang here! Just look at me: Captain of the Football Team! Astrid's the head of the school's cheerleading squad, Fishlegs is one of the best wrestlers for our school since his father, and the twins here are the best at hockey and lacrosse. But you? You can't do anything right!"

The bully of a cousin sneered at Hiccup and jabbed a finger at the clip on Hiccup's belt that holds his Bakugan.

"Heck, I bet you can't even battle with your Bakugan the right way! You'd probably lose before you even set your first gate card!" Snotlout continued to taunt. "In fact, I bet the only reason Dan and his own loser friends let you into their group is because you use the one Bakugan element that their group lacked: Darkus. And even then, all of your Bakugan are surely as weak and as useless as you are!"

Snotlout and the twins laughed obnoxiously as Hiccup's anger began to flare even higher than usual. If there's one thing about Darkus users that's common among them, it's that they aren't normally quick to anger. They usually will let the insults of others flow over them like a river over stone. But Snotlout's endless taunts were beginning to wear on even Hiccup's vast patience.

But it was what Snotlout said next that was the metaphorical straw that broke the camel's back.

"Why, you're so useless, that's probably why your mom and dad divorced! Because your dad didn't care enough about a mistake like you to stick around and dumped you on your deadbeat mother!"

"Snotlout!" gasped Astrid.

"What is the matter with you!?" demanded an angry Fishlegs.

"Not cool, dude! NOT COOL!" Tuffnut followed up, followed by his equally angry sister.

"That was taking things WAY too far, Snotlout!" she scolded.

"Indeed you are correct, young miss Thorston." said an elderly voice that made all of the kids freeze up in fear.

With the exception of Hiccup who was currently staring at the ground with his hair casting a shadow over his eyes, the children slowly turned to look behind themselves and saw a terrifying sight to any student.

The school principal, Genryusai Yamamoto. And boy, does he look unhappy.

Genryusai is an elderly man who is surprisingly fit for his age. He has a bald head and a long white beard, his eyes having become squinty to the point of appearing closed at all times in his old age. As per usual, he's wearing black samurai robes and holding his walking stick in his hands. Now, Genryusai is normally a very kind and easygoing old man. But if there's one thing he can't stand in his school, it's bullying.

"Uh, principal…" whimpered Snotlout.

**"WE SURRENDER!"** wailed Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

"Astrid, you and Fishlegs may go to class. Mister Jorgenson and Thorston twins, go to my office and wait for my arrival. Hiccup, remain here for a moment." Genryusai instructed.

And judging from the man's tone of voice, it was not a request. And knowing that they are in hot water as it is, the five bullies just did as the old man said in order to avoid angering him any further. Although Snotlout was silently laughing with glee thinking that Hiccup was going to be in serious trouble if the principal wanted to talk to him out in the hall. Snotlout figured that if he's lucky the principal would expel that useless twig cousin of his.

Yeah, keep dreaming you dumb Baku-Jock. Genryusai turned to his young student and noticed his shoulders shaking from barely restrained anger and sadness. Sadness that his parents had divorced and anger at what Snotlout had said to him. The elderly principal placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder to try and reassure him.

"Don't listen to anything Snotlout says, Hiccup. He had no right to say those things about your family." he said in a grandfatherly tone.

Having said his piece and knowing the boy needed some time to himself right now, Genryusai left for his office to take care of three certain students who were in serious need of a lecture. Once the principal had left, Hiccup punched his locker in anger leaving a surprisingly visible dent in the metal. But he didn't care if he damaged school property right now. He just couldn't help how much Snotlout's words were affecting him.

It hurt him a lot to know that his own family thought of him like that.

He just wished that he wasn't affected as badly as he was. And he desperately needed professional help to get out of this depression of his.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Guys, I'm sorry. I've already reached an impasse with this story. I can't decide if I want to make Hiccup a Darkus attributed brawler permanently in this story, or if I want to give him Naga as his partner. So, I've decided to set up a poll to decide. Here's the poll question and your choices.**_

* * *

_In How To Train Your Bakugan, which of these two Bakugan do you want Hiccup to have as a partner?_

_Stick with Darkus Hydranoid_

_Change to Naga_

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter. Please don't forget to vote on my poll so that I can really get this story going. And as I'll say…**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	3. Not a Chapter! Sorry!

_**NOT A CHAPTER! SORRY!**_

* * *

_**Hey out there, readers. Marka Ragnos629 here, and I have a little something I'd like to share with you all. As you all know, I have a poll going on for this story to decide which of these Bakugan Hiccup will have as his partner - Darkus Hydranoid or Naga. And while I'm at it, here are the current results of the poll.**_

_Stick with Hydranoid: 9 votes_

_Change to Naga: 3 votes_

_**And now, with that out of the way, here are the scenarios I have come up with for when Hiccup receives either Bakugan. First off, we'll start with Hydranoid.**_

* * *

_Having been deeply afflicted by the words of his cousin, Snotlout, Hiccup confides in his mother and seeks her guidance on the subject. Valka explains to Hiccup exactly why she and Stoick had divorced in the first place (while at the same time planning to have a little talk with Spitelout about his son's behavior.) and convinces Hiccup that what happened to cause her and Stoick to divorce was in no way his fault, and that she will always love and care for him._

_His fears laid to rest, Hiccup turns in for the night after thanking Valka for the talk. But as he dreams, Hiccup finds himself in a strange new world where everything has been thrown into chaos. Wind and water clash like a raging storm, light and earth have merged into one, and fire begins to cast the darkest shadow. In the midst of the chaos, Hiccup is confronted by a Darkus Bakugan that he has never seen before and it tells him that he has a destiny to fulfill._

_The lad awakens with a start bright and early. He thinks that what he saw was just some freaky dream, but it is proven false when he finds a strange Darkus Bakugan resting on his nightstand._

* * *

_***sigh* The scenario for Hydranoid is complete. Let me tell you what I have planned for Naga should he win the poll. Here goes…**_

* * *

_There is more to being one of 'The White Ones' than simply being born a mutation. Naga knows this, but he is unable to understand just what his destiny is. One day as he is flying around in Vestroia, he feels a presence drawing him towards the one place he swore to never go._

_The realm of the Infinity Core and the Silent Core._

_Upon arriving, Naga notices a shadow within the Silent Core and hears a voice calling out to him._

"_Absorb the power of the Silent Core," it says as it begins to force energy from the core into Naga. "It will grant you true unlimited power! You shall become the most powerful Bakugan to ever live, and will be granted wonders beyond your wildest dreams!"_

_But unlike some Bakugan, Naga is not one to be tempted by the taste of power, and begins to reject the power of the Silent Core. Thus he is flung into the human world with all of the other Bakugan, sick and wounded as the backlash from the destabilizing of the Infinity and Silent Cores has shaved off much of his remaining lifespan._

_Not knowing what to do in this strange new world, Naga's life takes a drastic turn when he meets a young boy named Hiccup._

* * *

_**And that's it for the scenarios of how Hydranoid and Naga could end up as Hiccup's Bakugan partner should either of them win the poll. But now, crazy thought... I'm adding a Darkus Dragonoid to the poll as a choice. I might just go with that one and have Masquerade use Hydranoid like in canon. Not sure yet.**_

_**Thank you guys so much for reading, as always. And there's still plenty of time left to cast your votes on the poll if you haven't already (hopefully this makes it easier for you to choose). And as I'll say…**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	4. A Mother's Love

_***I don't own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

_**A Mother's Love**_

* * *

Hiccup sniffed before blowing his nose into a tissue, a black bathrobe wrapped around him as he'd just gotten home from being forced to walk home in the rain. Unfortunately for him, his mother's car was experiencing a few technical difficulties due to some hooligans messing around with the engine. She had to have it towed to her auto mechanic to get the spark plug replaced, clean peanut butter out of the gas tank, and even recharging the battery so the spark plug could actually spark. Hiccup's mother doesn't know who it was that messed with her car, but she does know that she's going to install better locks on the garage to prevent something like this from happening again.

"Goodness, I hope you're not catching a cold! Here we are. Loaded with vitamin c." said Hiccup's mother, Valka, as she set a tray of watermelon slices on the table.

For a woman in her mid thirties, Valka looks surprisingly good for her age. She looks like she's still in her late teens to early twenties, but not once has she tried to go back into the dating ring. Not since Stoick so abruptly divorced her when Hiccup was born. She wears a seafoam green V-Neck shirt with short sleeves, a pair of skinny jeans, and is currently wearing fuzzy pink slippers since she's indoors.

She brushed the bangs of her son's still wet hair out of his face, sensing that he was in a bad mood. And not just from walking home in the rain. She made a mental note to get him a bus pass for days like today when she's unable to pick him up after school. After all, a thunderstorm is not ideal weather for playing Bakugan, let me tell you.

Some of that might have cheered her son up a little.

"Now, don't you listen to what Snotlout said about you, son. You're not the reason why he divorced me all those years ago." Valka said.

"Then why did he?" Hiccup asked. "I mean, why would he just walk out on his wife when she just gave birth to a child? It sounds nothing like how you told me he used to be!"

"Unfortunately, that's just the way of the world, son. I know it's unfair, but sometimes we just can't change that. Sometimes time changes people. And not for the better." Valka said.

She remembers exactly what changed Stoick into the man that he is now. At one time, Stoick was a champion racer who never lost a single race since he started. But he had dreams about becoming the mayor of this city and making things better for everyone. When he left the racing ring for the political, however, that's when a darker side to Stoick started to show through. He began to stress more and more as he tried to keep his election campaign afloat. He started to become angry, and bitter. He smiled less and less. Not to mention that he and Valka started having more and more arguments as time went on.

But even in his time of negative change, he dared not physically harm his pregnant wife. If there was one principal that he would continue to live by, it's that he would never raise a hand to strike his wife. Or a woman in general. By the time Valka gave birth to Hiccup, Stoick was a completely different man. He did not see the lad as his son. But rather he saw Hiccup as a mistake. A blight on his family line that could only be erased by allowing him to die of the early birth he had been born from. And when Valka refused to let that happen, Stoick was furious. He began to think that it was Valka who was at fault for giving him such a weak thing as his child.

So he divorced her in hopes of perhaps remarrying and having a child he could actually be proud of. Or maybe he'd just adopt.

Those events may have devastated Valka, but she wouldn't let them slow her down. Instead she channeled all her time and energy to being a stay at home mom who works full time writing adventure novels. She quickly became one of the most famous and well respected authors in the world, known mostly for the first book she ever published that she called 'Heart of a Man, Soul of a Dragon'. It was almost autobiographical and it sold like hotcakes.

She wants to expand her field of books, though. She's thinking a series of Science-Fiction novels.

But more to the point, not once has she ever blamed her son for this chain of events that has led to where they are now. If anything, she sees it as a blessing that Hiccup didn't have to grow up with a neglectful and possibly abusive father. She brought her son into a comforting hug which Hiccup leaned into.

"I love you so very much, Hiccup. Don't you ever listen to whatever hurtful or spiteful things your cousin says about you, because they are nothing but lies. And I'm sure that your grandparents would be every bit as proud as I am of the man you are growing up to be." Valka said soothingly.

"Thank you…" said Hiccup as he and his mother broke from the hug. "I'm really glad you're here, Mom."

"And here I'll stay." Valka assured.

The rest of the day was actually quite uneventful after that talk, though Valka did tell Hiccup that she'd be calling his uncle Spitelout to talk about Snotlout's behavior. And after changing into his simple black pajamas, Hiccup went to sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday so he won't have to wake up early for school. But what he doesn't know is that this night will change Hiccup's life as a brawler forever.

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**I'm sincerely sorry that this was all that I could offer you all for this chapter after taking so long to update, but I've been thinking about Hiccup's possible Bakugan Guardian, and have been thinking… maybe I should give him Leonidas as his partner and have Vladiator be one of the main villains in this story. I just don't feel right taking Hydranoid away from Alice. Just one question for those who can help.**_

_Should I make Hiccup a Haos Bakugan player if I give him Leonidas? Or should I keep him as a Darkus player?_

_But here's a second question for you all: Should I make Leonidas Hiccup's Guardian Bakugan? Or should I keep it Hydranoid?_

**_Let me know your answers to both of these questions in your reviews._**


	5. Hydranoid & Leonidas

_***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon, or Bakugan Battle Brawlers!***_

* * *

_**Hydranoid & Leonidas: Guardians of Darkness and Light!**_

* * *

The Doom Dimension…

It is a terrible place full of suffering for every Bakugan that finds itself unlucky enough to end up there. Most of the time, a Bakugan will find itself turned to stone. Petrified, these poor Bakugan are unable to move, breathe, or interact with the world. Time becomes all but meaningless to them as they are unable to perceive it anymore.

But as we happen upon the petrified form of a fallen Falconeer Bakugan, a purplish light rises up from the Bakugan and flies up into the sky. And it isn't just from Falconeer. These strange light orbs are riding up from many other Bakugan as well. Bakugan such as Juggernoid, Wormquake, Centipoid, Warius, Monarus, and even the occasional Hynoid. These orbs of light went on to form a collective above the imprisoned Bakugan of the Doom Dimension.

Almost as if… something was growing within it.

With a mighty roar, the light dissipated to reveal a new Bakugan of incredible power! In the form of a white dragon! The beast roared as it flew upwards to breach the dimensional barrier, seeking out something.

* * *

_**With Hiccup**_

* * *

Hiccup's eyes snapped open as he found himself in a strange and quite frankly scary world. A place where wind fought against the water like a typhoon, light seemed to be trying to superheat the earth into glass, and even elements of fire and darkness were at each other's throats. Creatures that Hiccup recognized as Bakugan were in an all-out war with each other! Darkus Gargonoid are fighting nests of Pyrus Serpenoid, Ventus Ravenoid are in battle with Aquos Terrorclaw, and Subterra Wormquake are going head to head with Haos Falconeer.

The lad didn't know where he was or even what was going on, but he was scared. Scared for this world and the many Bakugan that call it home.

"What… What is this place? What's happening?" Hiccup asked frantically.

"What you're seeing, human, is Vestroia being thrown into chaos."

Hiccup jumped slightly as he didn't recognize the clearly male voice, but got an even bigger shock when a Bakugan that Hiccup had never seen before appeared out of the shadows. Though from its coloring, he can easily distinguish it as a Darkus Bakugan.

"I am Hydranoid." the Bakugan said as a simple introduction.

Hydranoid is a reptilian Bakugan who looks like he walks on four legs, has three purple teeth jutting out from his upper jaw, and a long neck and tail. It also has pink spines running from the middle of its neck to about the end of its tail, which somewhat resembles the tail of a stegosaurus. In addition to this, he has a large pink horn on its nose and red eyes. It also has the starting of the blade in the center of its chest although it appears as though it cannot move yet.

"My name's Hiccup. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hydranoid." the lad said nervously.

"There's no need to be nervous, child. I may look scary but unless you threaten me, I'm nothing more than a great big softy." Hydranoid said with what Hiccup assumed was a grin before he got serious. "But that is neither here nor there. The fact of the matter is, Hiccup, that our worlds are in danger. And they need your help."

"My help?"

Hiccup was quite surprised. He was sure that anyone else would be more suited to saving anyone. He's scrawny and weak, not to mention the fact that his self-esteem and feelings of confidence have always been at an all-time low. The fact that he's only ever had his mother for support in life before he met Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, and Alice through Bakugan doesn't really help his situation.

"Vestroia is on the brink of destruction! Even now, the boundaries between the six realms are being broken down as our world begin to overlap! And if it is not stopped, this chaos will spread to your world, too!" Hydranoid explained.

"But what can I do to help? I'm still just a beginner myself, when it comes to Bakugan." Hiccup said.

"You can start by trusting in me… and believing in yourself, young Master of Darkus." Hydranoid said.

The world around Hiccup began to fade away as it seems he's waking up from his dream. But little does he know that elsewhere, someone else is about to meet a Bakugan that will change their life forever.

* * *

_**Alice's Home**_

* * *

Alice yawned as she woke up from a good night's sleep. A sleep that she wished didn't have to end. She stayed up pretty late the night before as she studied for an upcoming exam for history class, meaning she went to bed at about two in the morning. As proven by her puffy, bloodshot eyes, obvious signs of grogginess, and a seriously severe case of bed head, Alice definitely needs more sleep than what she's been getting.

She checked her calendar and immediately slapped herself in the face as she realized one thing.

She woke up three and a half hours early on a Saturday!

With that realization sinking into her sleep deprived brain, she promptly flopped down onto her bed and just went back to sleep. Quite easily, in fact. Alice has never been much of a morning person and doesn't really function properly in the mornings without a cup of hot tea to wake her up. A habit she picked up from her grandfather.

A few hours later Alice woke up again, and she felt much more refreshed. She went about her routine for weekends as she wanted to enjoy her day before going out to meet with Hiccup. It had been awhile since she and the other Brawlers all met in person, which is no surprise considering the fact that some of them live in different areas of the world, such as the case of Julie and Marucho, so she wanted to have a little get together and maybe have a battle with them. She's been brushing up on her skills and ever since Runo started helping her train, Alice has become a formidable Haos brawler.

Humming a tune, Alice stepped out of the bathroom after taking a shower and changing into her lounging clothes. A simple baggy shirt, a pair of warm-ups, and her slippers. A towel was wrapped around her still drying hair like a turban. But as she stepped back into her room, she noticed a flash of light. A brief yet intense flash that nearly blinded the girl as she stumbled about before using her computer desk to steady herself.

"What was that?" Alice asked as the light died down.

She blinked several times to try and restore her blurry vision. And when it did clear up, she found something on her desk that wasn't there before. Something she's definitely familiar with. And it's in the iconic white and gold colors of the Haos Attribute. With a little bit of purple in the horizontal center.

"Is that a… Bakugan? I've never seen one like that before!..." Alice said to herself.

The new Bakugan popped open from its marble form to reveal that it's some sort of dragon. Though Alice can clearly tell that it's not a Dragonoid. Dragonoids have a different design than this one. This Bakugan, when opened, has a draconic head, a forward facing horn, two wings on its back, what appear to be arms popping out of the sides right in the middle of the sphere, and a pair of legs that unfold out to either side. And it also has a small tail popping out from what one can only really call the Bakugan's butt.

The new Haos Bakugan grunted in a gruff, masculine voice like that of a warrior who has fought and lived through many battles.

"Where am I? What is this place?"

"Um, you're on Earth, sir." Alice answered as she tried to remain as calm as possible.

"Not in Vestroia then…" the Bakugan grunted.

"Vestroia?... Vestroia… why does that feel and sound familiar?" Alice asked, mostly to herself.

Deciding to file this information away for later, Alice turned her attention back to the new Bakugan.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked.

The Bakugan was silent for a moment, but responded after a brief minute.

"Leonidas."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Leonidas. My name is Alice." she said with a polite bow.

Leonidas seemed a little uncomfortable with this form of greeting and made his discomfort known.

"Stand yourself up, kid. You're just embarrassing yourself. AND me." Leonidas said. "And none of this 'Mister' crap, either! I'm not that old yet!"

"Um, okay… but where will you go from here? You don't know this world very well, so… would you like to be my partner?" Alice asked.

Leonidas seemed to think about this offer.

"I can sense that there are many other Bakugan in this world. Many of which are stronger than the average Bakugan." Leonidas said to himself as he faced Alice. "If I become your partner, I will be able to battle many opponents, correct?"

"Yes. We can battle as often as you like." Alice said.

Though she couldn't see it, Alice could feel this strange Bakugan smirking. A bloodthirsty grin at the prospect of fighting many opponents and finding worthy rivals in his quest to become stronger.

"Very well. I accept your proposal for partnership." Leonidas said.

Something told Alice that things were going to become very complicated in her life now.

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out, and I hope you all like my choice to have Haos Leonidas as Alice's Guardian Bakugan while keeping Hydranoid as Hiccup's. May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


End file.
